


The Perks of Skin Care

by legendaryroarz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Kink, galra heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroarz/pseuds/legendaryroarz
Summary: Keith enters his first heat and while he's lucky enough to skip most aspects, thanks to his human biology, heightened sense of smell isn't one of them.





	The Perks of Skin Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I wrote for Day 25 Olfactophilia (scent) for kinktober, but then I decided it was too long and shelved it in favour of writing something shorter. Then I sort of forgot about it, but here it is, better late than never =)

“ _Keith_.”

Keith pulled himself back sharply. Heat flooded his cheeks and he cleared his throat and tried to look like he didn’t have a raging hard-on. This heat thing was driving him insane.

“Sorry,” he muttered, trying to remember what they were meant to be doing.

“Dude, that’s like the fourth time I’ve caught you sniffing me! What the hell?” Lance snapped. “I know I don’t smell bad, so what gives?”

Krolia met his gaze across the table and gave him a sympathetic look. She’d only explained it to him that morning, when he’d finally realised that it was far from normal to be getting hard every time he was near Lance and smelled _that smell_ on him. He was experiencing a Galra heat. Heightened senses were part of the deal, but luckily, his human genetics saved him from most of the far more disturbing aspects of a heat.

Still, finding himself so turned on by a damn smell was more than infuriating. It wasn’t even _Lance_ , it was whatever the hell products he used in his stupid skincare regime. It was strongest in the morning and at night and weakest in the middle of the day. If Keith caught him right after a shower before he did all that skin crap, he didn’t smell it on him at all.

His only consolation was that Lance made them himself, so he didn’t have to worry about some random person having the same effect on him without warning. It was bad enough with Lance, but at least he knew him.

The only thing keeping him going at this point was that he only had to endure this for a few more days.

“It’s nothing,” Keith said, deciding his presence was pointless since he was aching so much he couldn’t think clearly. “Excuse me.”

As he left the room, he could only hope no one looked at his crotch. The Garrison uniforms were not kind in these sorts of situations. The pressure and friction from his pants rubbing tightly against his dick had him shaking by the time he got to his quarters.

He’d only just shut the door behind him and reached down to this pants when it opened again.

“I’ve had enough of this,” Lance said, barging in and slamming the door behind him. “I thought we were past all that rival crap. If you have a problem with the way I smell, just _tell me_. The last thing I want is to go around smelling bad to people. Do I smell bad? Is that it?”

Keith groaned and pushed him away when he leaned close. “Personal space, Lance,” he muttered. “We’ve talked about this.”

Lance snorted. “Yeah, sure, I’ll respect your personal space again when you stop barging into mine and _sniffing_ _me_!”

Keith growled and turned away from him before he looked at him too closely. “Just leave it alone. You don’t smell bad.”

A hand on his arm spun him back around. “Then what’s going on? Is it some weird Galra thing?” Lance asked, actually looking concerned. “Am I giving off like...bad vibe smells?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Bad vibe smells?” Being this close to lance was almost intoxicating. Breathing in through his mouth didn’t help. “Get out of my room.”

Lance frowned but held his ground. “We’re past that rival crap, right? I am. I don’t want to be putting out any...enemy smells or whatever weird Galra thing you’ve got going on.”

Keith grit his teeth and had to fight the urge to lean forward and press his face to Lance’s neck. He’d been battling that urge since this stupid heat started.

“Lance. _Get out of my room_.”

“Not until you tell me what’s going on,” Lance insisted, starting to glare at him. “We don’t do that anymore. We talk it out. We’re a stronger team because of it and I’m not going to let you—”

Rage and arousal rose in Keith until he just couldn’t hold it in anymore. “Your skin crap is turning me on!”

Lance gaped at him. “My...I’m sorry, _what?_ ”

Keith groaned and moved away from him again. “Nothing. Get out.”

Lance just followed him. “No way. You can’t just saying something like that and then not explain.”

When he pulled him around again, Lance looked down. Keith still wanted to pull him closer and breathe in the scent on his skin more than push him away, and he hated it. And he hated that Krolia kept insisting it mean he liked Lance to begin with, since he latched onto a scent that was unique to him. And he _really_ hated that she was right.

A stupid quirk of his mixed biology was taking away any choice he had in keeping secret an attraction that would only cause problems for the team.

Lance stared at where his dick no doubt strained against the stupid tight Garrison uniform pants. He kept staring, then he closed his eyes and steepled his hands in front of his face like he was thinking deeply.

“Okay,” he said. “I think I get it.”

“Good, then get out.”

“You’re turned on by the way I smell,” Lance continued, as if Keith hadn’t even spoken. “You’re embarrassed because we used to hate each other but now we’re only just starting to get along. You don’t want to make things weird and awkward since you’re assuming I’m not interested.”

Keith’s face burned. That wasn’t exactly wrong, but it was missing the point. “It’s—“

“But I actually really want to touch your dick right now.”

Keith’s words died in his throat.

“Like...really, really,” Lance continued. “Can I? You don’t even have to do anything to me, I just really, _really_ want to touch your dick and get you off.”

“What?” Keith asked stupidly.

Lance laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head. “It’s not really a new thing for me but, uh...yeah, there it is. It is what is, dude.”

With his dick still aching and that smell all around him, Keith was having a hard time processing what was probably something incredibly simple. It’s not like Lance had any alien biology messing with him.

Keith closed his eyes. “Can I just...”

Lance waited but Keith didn’t even know what he was trying to say.

“You can do whatever you want to me, Keith. I am _so there_.”

It only took long enough for Keith to process the words before he leaned forward. He held Lance’s shoulder in a tight grip and then pressed his face into the side of his neck. A deep inhale melted all the tension from his body. A low groan made its way out of his chest and his face burned from embarrassment.

“ _Oh God,_ ” Lance whispered.

Keith fought against the effect the smell was having on him as Lance’s hands touched his hips.

“I’m in heat,” he said, wishing he didn’t have to say it. Wishing it wasn’t happening. Wishing there was another damn word for it so he didn’t sound like some stupid animal.

Lance let him go. There was a long moment where Keith kept breathing in deeply and Lance just stayed where he was. Then Lance sighed loudly.

“Oh.”

Disappointment was clear in his voice, but he still didn’t move.

“So it is a Galra thing,” he said, resting his hands on Keith’s hips again. “You don’t...you don’t actually want this. Shit. I’m sorry. You were telling me to get out and everything, I just...quiznak. Do you want me to leave?”

Keith closed his eyes tight as a low whine came out of his throat without his permission.

Lance went tense. “Did you just...okay. Okay, alright.”

There wasn’t anything alright about it, but now that he had his face in Lance’s neck, he couldn’t make himself move.

Lance breathed slowly for a few minutes, and Keith struggled to keep himself in enough control not to press up against him.

“Look, this is obviously an awkward situation now, since I was begging to touch your dick and all, and you’re turned on right now even though you don’t want to be,” Lance said slowly. “Tell me what to do, Keith. Do you need me to pull away from you? Give you some distance? How long is this heat thing going to last?”

Keith whined again and pressed closer to him before he could stop himself. But the contact only pressed his dick against Lance. He moaned and clung to him, wishing he’d kicked Lance out the second he’d walked in.

“ _Oh God_ ,” Lance breathed. “Okay.”

What did he want? He didn’t want to be so damn turned on by a smell. He didn’t want Lance knowing about it, that was for sure, even if it was too late.

Although...if what Lance said about wanting to touch his dick not being a new thing...

“Dammit, Lance,” he growled.

“Every time you speak it only makes me want to touch your dick more,” Lance said breathlessly. “I mean..I am _so_ sorry.”

Keith rubbed his face in Lance’s neck for a moment, trying to think clearly. It took an embarrassingly long time to realise he was rubbing his dick against him too.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, though he was having a hard time stopping.

“Still okay with touching your dick,” Lance said. “Even though it’s just...whatever it is now. Still down for it.”

Keith breathed him in and then mouthed at his neck. This close, he could smell Lance under the skin care crap. He couldn’t remember at what point he was able to distinguish everyone’s unique sent, probably after all his senses went a bit haywire following his fight with Shiro’s clone. And Lance’s scent was getting stronger by the minute.

Up close, both scents had the same effect on him, and he kept rocking his hips against Lance even though it was so embarrassing.

“But you should know, I’m _totally_ getting off on this,” Lance breathed, his hands tightening on Keith’s hips. “So if you’re not cool with that give me some kind of sign, _anything_ , and I will leave this room even if I have to kick your ass to get you off me.”

Keith bit down lightly on his neck. Lance shuddered and jerked his hips against him. The smell of him was getting stronger. Keith moaned and sucked on his skin. It was arousal. That scent that was just Lance that was getting stronger. Shit, he could smell his arousal and it was even better than his stupid skin crap.

“Keith, you really need to give me some kind of clear answer about how you feel about this because I do not want to be taking advantage of—”

Keith grabbed his hand and slid it between their bodies and Lance cut himself off with sharp inhale. It only took him a second to press his hand against Keith’s dick once Keith put it there.

“Okay,” he breathed. “We’re doing this. I’m touching your dick. Holy shit, _I am touching your dick_.”

“What are you, fifteen?” Keith muttered into his neck, licking away the sweat starting to bead on his skin.

“Shut up, man. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this,” Lance said weakly. “Which is embarrassing, and I’m probably just going to keep rambling like an idiot, but your _dick_! Shit, there’s wet patch. _Holy shit_! _”_

Keith moaned and kept his face hidden in Lance’s neck. “You smell so good, I can’t help it,” he muttered.

“Right. Heat thing. Galra thing,” Lance said, before swallowing heavily, his neck flexing under Keith’s mouth. He slid his hand up to the waist of Keith’s pants. “Can I take your pants off?”

Keith inhaled slowly. Then before he really thought about why, he sank to his knees.

“ _Oh god_ ,” Lance moaned, as Keith pressed his face to his crotch.

Lance’s cock twitched against his face, but the smell of his arousal made Keith’s mouth water. It made his body ache and his cock throb between his legs.

“Wait, wait,” Lance said, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. “I don’t think I should let you do that.”

“You smell so good,” Keith moaned.

Lance’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment. “This is my own personal hell,” he muttered. “Okay. No, I’m better than this.”

Before Keith could comprehend it, he found himself lying on his back, Lance lying on top of him and slotting a leg between his. He rocked up against it and pressed his head back against the floor with a moan. Lance kissed him and then rocked his hips hard against him. Keith grabbed at his back.

“Oh shit, ow, dude, your claws are out!” Lance hissed, reaching back and pulling Keith’s hands off him one by one. He pinned them by Keith’s head. Then he blinked down at him and stopped moving. “Your eyes too.”

Keith whined and thrust his hips up against him. He strained his neck to lean up and press his nose to Lance’s neck. Lance leaned down so he could rest his head and still kiss his neck.

“No neck action if you bite me too hard,” Lance said breathlessly, starting to rock his hips as well. “Fuck knows your teeth will probably pop out soon. Which shouldn’t be so hot but it is. Seeing you all teeth and claws always gets me hard. And I really need to stop talking.”

Keith curled his hands into fists and felt the bite of his nails as they continued to rut against each other. He was surrounded by the scent of Lance’s skin and his arousal. He licked and nipped at his neck and felt moans vibrate under his mouth.

Lance’s thrusts became uneven quickly, but when he came, the smell drove Keith over the edge almost instantly. It filled his nose, rich and so much better than his stupid skin lotions. Keith twitched against him and breathed deeply.

When Lance groaned and let his wrist go, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s back and rubbed his face into his neck.

Lance slumped against him. “On a scale of one to ten, how bad was it that I let that happen?” he asked weakly.

Even though Keith was still surrounded by the smell, it seemed like coming had cleared his head. He closed his eyes and kept his face pressed against Lance’s neck. He could so easily push him away right now. Lance had given him all the ammunition he needed to make sure this never happened again. To make sure Lance never found out it was more than just his stupid heat.

“Can’t you shut up for five damn minutes?” he groaned. “You’re ruining the afterglow.”

“Ruining the...are you _serious_?”

Keith groaned again and dropped his head back against the floor. He’d rather keep it pressed right against Lance’s neck...or even more embarrassingly, in Lance’s crotch where the scent of him would be strongest, but Lance never shut up once he got started.

And he was looking concerned.

“Keith...I mean, that was great and all...but you’re in heat,” Lance said slowly, searching his expression. “What does that mean?”

Keith couldn’t believe he was outright asking instead of just assuming things. He closed his eyes and tried to think clearly.

“I don’t know,” he said after a few moments. “It’s still...it’s hard to think right now.”

The expression Lance made at that didn’t look good and Keith wanted him to just leave so he didn’t have to look at it.

“Should I go and talk to Krolia about this?” Lance asked weakly. “Or would she tear me to pieces for touching you.”

“Do _not_ go and talk to her about this,” Keith growled. “Just...” All around him was the scent of Lance’s damn come and he couldn’t think straight. “Take a damn shower so I can’t smell the mess in your pants. Then we can talk.”

Lance closed his eyes and swallowed hard. “Shit. Now I’m thinking about you rubbing your face against my dick. That was so hot.”

Keith’s body flooded with heat. “You should have let me suck it.”

Lance blinked his eyes open. “No. I think that was the right call. At least until you’re not drooling over how I smell for long enough to talk about it and tell me clearly what you really want.”

Keith pushed at him until he got up, and then stood up and moved away from him. “My heat will last a few more days. Just stay away from me until then and we won’t have to worry about it.”

“I’ll stop doing my skincare stuff until then, if it will help.”

Keith closed his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, that’ll help. As long as you don’t get turned on around me. That’s a completely different smell.”

“No promises there,” Lance said with an awkward laugh. “I’m probably going to get hard the moment I see you now...”

“Great,” Keith muttered.

“I just keep making it awkward don’t I?” Lance groaned. “I just...” Lance waved a hand at him. “Shit dude.”

Keith sighed. Really, he wasn’t being fair. Lance was being more than honest with him, and he was right, they had been making a point of doing that lately. Talking things out more. And if Lance was worrying about forcing himself on Keith while he was vulnerable, or whatever it was he was thinking, that really wasn’t fair.

“This is all the heat, yeah,” Keith said, wincing when Lance took a step back. “But I’m going all...it’s _your_ scent for a reason. Alright? Now get out.”

Lance stared at him, then he steepled his fingers in front of his face again. Keith groaned and wished he would do his thinking somewhere else.

“Okay,” Lance said after a tense silence while he thought. “I understand.”

Keith really hoped he didn’t.

“When you’re heat is over, then we’ll...” Lance trailed over as he looked Keith over.

“Get out, Lance.”

“Get off, exactly,” Lance muttered. Then he shook his head. “No. I mean, _yeah_. But no. Out. Getting out.”

Only he was moving closer instead of away. Face red, he stopped in front of Keith and bit his lip.

“What?” Keith snapped.

“You know what, fuck it!” Lance hissed.

He leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips to Keith’s and then he pulling away just as fast. He walked backwards towards the door, and then right into it.

Keith laughed before he could stop himself, but Lance just rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

“I hope you’re happy,” he said as he opened the door. “You turn me into a fucking idiot.”

“You were an idiot already!” Keith called out as he closed the door behind him.

Through the door, he head a faint reply. “Yeah, yeah.”

Snorting to himself, Keith shook his head. But he didn’t relax. Now that Lance was gone, he walked over to his bed. Kicking off his pants, he flopped down onto his back.

His whole room reeked of what he and Lance had done and he was already hard again. He was fucked.

Just a few more days, he told himself, as he wrapped his hand around his dick and did his best to _not_ think about Lance.

Just a few more days.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much experience writing Klance, but I had a lot of fun writing this XD


End file.
